Misty's turn
by I.Chased.A.Bunny.To.Wonderland
Summary: NOT CONTINUING! What happens when Misty, a new girl in Tulsa who know's nothing about Vampyres' existing, gets marked by the tracker on her first day at Broken Arrow? She is quickly taken to the House of Night, what will her life there be like?
1. Chapter one

_Misty: 7:30am_

I stared out the window of the small Taxi Cab window as the driver, Robert, drove down the deserted streets of Tulsa, Oklahoma. My eye caught a boy, sitting on a big suitcase outside a house. He looked torn and deflated, and I instantly felt sympathy towards him. He was average looking, he looked about 16, same age as me. He had fairly long chestnut hair that fell over his light blue eyes. I realized how easy it was for me to see him and inspect him. With a jolt I realized the Cab had stopped in front of the house.

The boy got up, kicking the luggage bag over roughly onto the neatly trimmed lawn. He stormed over to the Cab and threw open the door opposite me. He sat down in the seat next to me and glared right through my skin.

"Josh," Robert began in his Scottish accent. "You need to learn to control your emotions. Your mother and father make me take you to school for a reason, you know." Josh just glared daggers at him, shifting in his seat and closing the door.

The trip to my new school was slow, long, and literally painful. I was sitting in a tight position, not daring to move because of Josh and his, quite frankly, frightening attitude. We were headed to some random school in Tulsa, called Broken Arrow, where I would attend it for goddess knows how long. Oh, right, I think I forgot to tell you about myself. My name is Misty Harrington, and I just moved to Tulsa three days ago, after being born and growing up all$ of my life so far in Sydney, Australia.

Don't get me wrong, Tulsa's great, but it's just so _different_! My father transferred me here after someone framed me for vandalizing my old school. My mother died when I was only two, and I never really got to know her. Father refuses to speak of her much, so I don't even know what her middle name was.

Robert had volunteered to drive me to school every day, and drive me every afternoon to where I would be staying for the rest of my schooling years. My _Auntie's_ house. Aunt Sophia was, as I liked to call her, a horrible old witch. She hated everything that had to do with children, including me. I can't even remember why she agreed to let me come. Maybe so she could purposefully _ruin _my life.

Robert pulled up at the kerb of the school car park, and motioned for me to get out.

"Josh, this is Misty, she's new at this school so make her feel welcome. Do you understand?" Robert's voice was harsh. Josh shrugged and got out, stalking into the school. I followed him meekly. When he reached the doors, he whirled around and faced me, I stopped in my place, about eight metres away from him.

"Well?" He demanded. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I am." I replied before running up the stairs and walking into the busy school with Josh.

Immediately eyes turned towards us, but Josh just pushed through everyone, gesturing for me to follow him. I saw one girl eye me, looking at my hair, my legs, then, finally, my eyes. She nodded and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kayla. Nice to meet you, this is Heath." She motioned towards the handsome boy standing next to her, who was looking as if he'd rather be with the devil than that girl named Kayla.

"Likewise, I'm Misty. As you can probably tell, I'm new here." I forced a smile to Kayla, and I gave a respectful nod towards Heath. I wonder if I'll fit in here, if anyone's nice… Kayla seems nice enough, but I don't really know her at all, and that Heath guy looks depressed. My inner babbling was interrupted by an annoyed Josh.

"Come _on!_" He insisted, coming up, ignoring Kayla and Heath and dragging me away by my arm. I followed him down the corridor to a large set of double doors. He knocked on them quickly three times, before they were opened abruptly, to reveal a large, and I mean _large_ man, with chubby pink cheeks and wearing a black suit.

"Mr. Loddard, this is Misty. She's new here and I was told by Patrick to look after her." Josh explained.

"And in your head looking after her is by bringing her straight to me, huh?" Mr. Loddard demanded. His voice was rusty, as if he'd just woken up from a two-year long sleep. His bald head shone from the light glowing through the open window.

"Well, you are a very caring man, Mr. Loddard." Josh said, with a wave of dismissal from his hand.

"Yes well, I'm afraid I'm in the middle of something important right now, so I won't be able to take Misty from you, Josh. You'll actually have to get up and do something for a change!" Mr. Loddard paused, relaxing and giving an exasperated sigh. "Well, for today, I'll change all of your classes to the same ones as Misty's, so you can look after her the whole day. I expect a lot from you, Josh."

Josh gave a deep growl, low in his throat, before glaring daggers at me and stalking out of the room, towards goddess-knows-where.

"Uh, Josh, I don't mean to be rude, but where are we going?" I asked him carefully.

"I'm going to go give you to one of the girls." He spat at me.

Before I knew it, we were approaching Kayla and Heath. Kayla had her back facing us, and was playing with something on Heath's shirt. Gag.

"Kayla!" Josh barked. She whirled around and faced him, and upon realizing who it was and flicking her hair, she gave a harsh scowl towards Josh. When she saw me behind him, she immediately smiled and pushed Josh out of the way.

"Hey there, Misty, right?" She asked, checking my name.

"Yeah, Misty's my name. Kayla?" I asked.

"Yep, and Heath," she said, motioning to Heath again.

"Look Kayla, Misty doesn't know anyone here, so look after her. Got it?" Josh demanded.

"Yeah, whatever." She turned to face him as if she had thought he had left. "You're _still_ here?!"

"Not anymore." Josh said before turning on his heels and walking down the narrow corridor. Kayla beamed at me.

"Welcome to Broken Arrow!"

_Misty: 12:40pm_

Classes went by quickly and painlessly. First up I had Math, with a teacher named Ms. Taylor. Being the new girl who started school in the middle of the school year, meant that she didn't have any books or sheets for me, so I ended up having to share with the chubby, red haired boy sitting next to me, named Quincin. Poor kid.

After that, English went by in a flash with Miss. Sanders, and then French, with Madame Louise. Finally lunch comes around, and I met up with Kayla and Heath before walking into the crowded lunch room. I'm serious, I swear on anything that the whole school was there.

That's what makes what happened next like a living nightmare.

After we collected our food, we went and sat at one of the tables. Suddenly my eye caught on someone, standing at the back of the room with piercing eyes, looking straight at me. He was wearing a black robe that covered his pale skin, and most of his frightening face. He stalked over to where we were sitting. Who the hell did this guy think he was?! He can't just walk up to a bunch of _high school _kids at _school! _

Immediately all conversation in the lunch room cut off, and I found the whole school staring at me, the new kid. The man lifted a finger and pointed it straight at me. I dropped the sandwich that was in my hand and tried hard to swallow the rest of down that was already in my mouth. _What did he want_?

"Misty Harrington, night has chosen thee; thy death will be their birth. Night calls to thee; Hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" He said calmly, and suddenly pain erupted in my forehead, and the mysterious man was gone as quickly as he had come.

It was silent in the lunch room, everyone's faces turned to me. Josh was staring at me, horrified, and I noticed Kayla's gawking face opposite me. Heath just looked amused, and I suddenly heard a distant voice at the back of the cafeteria, talking about me.

"Yep, you sure choose great friends, Kayla." Kayla turned her face to glare daggers to the girl, and the speaker quickly sunk away into the crowd.

"W-what happened?" I asked nervously. To my surprise, Heath was the one who answered.

"You've been marked by the tracker." He stated simply, as if it should be obvious.

"W-w-what? What does that mean?"

Everyone's eyes widened, and I knew I was missing something important. My thinking was interrupted by a gurgling cough and I suddenly realized it was coming from me.

"We need to get you to the House of Night." Heath said softly before getting up, pulling me to my feet and leading me out of the school into the car park.

I wasn't aware I was crying until my voice caught. "What's going to happen? Why does my head hurt?" I sobbed onto Heath's leather seat in his grey car.

Suddenly Heath launched into an explanation, about Vampyres and stuff like that.

When he had finished, he sat there, waiting for a response. Which I had no idea how to give.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's the second chapter!! Please tell me what you think will happen, I want to see how predictable it is, to see if I need to shake it up… Thanks! Also, thank you so much to **8D Kayla 8D **for reviewing this story! =D**

**Okay… On with the story!!**

_Misty: 1:15pm_

After I eventually managed to speak again, Heath was already driving, and when I got my senses back, I noticed we were approaching a large brick wall. When I realized my mouth was still hanging open, I quickly shut it and gazed at the wall. There was an enormous tree towering up from behind it, giving it a mystical look. I turned to Heath and looked at him, eyes pleading for him to laugh, stop the car, and tell me it was all a joke, trying to make me feel welcome to the school. Hardly.

His face was grim and his mouth was set in a straight line. He was staring intently out the front window, and with a jolt I saw the L-plate stuck to the glass. Great, just great. Not only did I make a huge fool of myself, but I am officially turning into a Vampyre. I am in the car with the single person who's face wasn't plastered In a smirk and actually talked to me, and he's only an L-plate. That means he's not even supposed to be driving by himself, let alone with a freaked out 'fledgling' that could easily get him distracted. Oh well, at least he was trying to concentrate.

"Heath?" I asked, "What is this place?"

He turned to face me and smiled. I glanced nervously out the front window, and he shook his head. "I'm not actually an L-plate, that's just so people will _give me a break_! Everyone's so rude on the road! I know, a bit cheeky, but oh well."

I sighed in relief and began talking again. "So what is this place?" I asked as he pulled into a spot in the car-park.

"This is the House of Night. You know, I told you about it? Yeah, one of my _really_ close friends is the High Priestess in training, so I'm around here a lot. This is where you'll have to live for the next four years, if you complete the change."

Heath got out of car and opened my door for me. I smiled thankfully and stepped out into the daylight, shielding my face from the harsh sun. I saw Heath frown, and quickly shake it off. We began walking briskly, when something fell out of the big tree, hitting Heath's head and pushing him to the ground. That's when I smelt it. Was it deodorant? Body spray? What _was _it?!

Heath swore under his breath and pushed himself up. I saw a scarlet red liquid trickling down his arm, and I realized that he was bleeding. I gasped and ripped off part of my sleeve, wrapping it around him arm tightly. As I did so, some of his blood caught on my skin, causing it to look like I was bleeding to. I lifted my hand, which was covered in blood, to my mouth, covering it while I coughed. When I breathed in a sigh of relief when I was finished, I found myself inhaling the scent of the blood. To my utter surprise and instincts, I lifted my hand to my mouth again, and began tasting the liquid.

The taste exploded in my mouth, and I found myself craving more. It wasn't until my whole arm was licked clean that I realized what I had done. I was really turning into a Vampyre. It was true.

_Zoey: 1:25_

I was walking down the stairs with Stark by my side when I spotted her. She was trailing behind Heath, coming towards us. She was fairly pretty, with long brown hair and a few freckled around her nose that almost faded in with her tanned skin. I knew immediately who she was.

"Misty! Welcome to the House of Night. I'm Zoey, the High Priestess in training, but I'll be doing the High Priestess' job, seeing as ours is busy at the moment."

Misty looked scared, and as if she just discovered Vampyres existed. Wait, hold on a second…  
"She's never heard of Vampyres, Zo. It's like she's from a different world! All she thinks of when Vampyres are mentioned are _Vampires,_ not _Vampyres." _Heath blurted.

I nodded knowingly. I wasn't sure whether this had ever happened before, but we would sure have a hard time convincing Misty that Vampyres are real after all of those wretched Vampire books.

"Misty," I said, "Do you believe in Vampyres? Do you believe us when we tell you what is happening to your body?"

She shook her head, "I-I don't know whether to believe or not, but I'm just having a hard time. I mean, do Vampyres drink blood?" She asked nervously.

I laughed and looked her in the eye. "Only those who complete the change, and it is necessary for them to feed, but we do not kill humans or animals, we have blood donors from the human world."

Misty's eyes widened and she looked like she was about to cry. "So fledglings don't drink blood?"

"No, only Vampyres, fledglings detest their first few drops of blood." I explained confidently.

"B-B-But I-I…" Misty looked afraid to speak, and I looked to Heath for an explanation. He met my gaze and directed it down to his shirt-covered hand. It was stained of blood. Ah, hell.

_Misty: 1:30pm_

The Zoey girl had told me that fledglings don't drink blood, and that they don't like it, but I loved it! So, I can only conclude, that I am, once again, a freak. Great, just, great.

**Sorry about the fairly short chapter, only 910 words! Oops! Oh well, remember to review and tell me what you think will happen so I can see whether it's predictable!**

**Luv NSF xxx virtual hugs **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people… this is chapter three! **

**Before you read this… I DEMAND YOU TO GO ONTO ITUNES NOW!! (then come back onto this and R&R, of course). On iTunes, you need to look up "Tik Tok Parody The Midnight Beast." DO IT NOW IF YOU HAVN'T HEARD IT YET!!! :D It is so funny it leaves me Lmao every time! 8^D**

**Okayy, on with the chapter!! Poor Misty… she thinks she's a freak… hehez**

_Misty: 1:32pm_

I pulled down the sleeves of my t-shirt, trying to hide the blood stains Zoey was gawking at. Crap, I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking. I knew she thought I was a weird, blood-drinking, freak, and, quite frankly, I agreed with her. I didn't want to be a freak, and I never had been before in my life. God! (Oops, I mean… goddess?) Today has been so exhausting! I just found out the Vampyres exist! I mean, seriously? What the hell, I thought they were only for books, like Dracula or Twilight. Apparently not…

That's when it happened. I guess something in me just broke, and I couldn't hold it in any more. I cracked, falling to the ground on my knees and sobbing into my palms. I felt a girls (most likely Zoey's) hand being placed on my bare wrist, and telling me it would be okay. Yeah, right.

"Look, Misty, you need to listen to me… okay?" Zoey urged, forcing a kind smile to appear on her face.

I lifted my head to face her, "Why should I? I already know I'm a freak, I don't need to hear it from you, too." I retorted coldly.

Zoey's smile vanished from her face instantly. "Fine, just go on to—" Zoey was interrupted by Heath,

"Zoey!" He chimed softly, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

I saw her nod in response and try to centre herself again. "Okay, you're right Heath. That won't help anything. However, I would really appreciate it if Misty would have enough respect to listen to me for long enough to find out I went through the same thing."

I felt my eyes widen and I pushed myself to stand up in front of Zoey. "You've gone through this too?" I asked meekly, face red and mega-embarrassed. Zoey nodded again then sighed.

"Look, I felt the same way when I found out that I wasn't supposed to enjoy blood as a newly marked fledgling, and when I did find out, I kept it from my closest friends because I was worried what they would think of me." Zoey shook her head slowly, as if she was ashamed of what she had done.

"What's wrong with that?" I remarked without thinking.

"It was wrong, because when Aphrodite," I ignored that fact I had no idea who 'Aphrodite' was, "announced it a while ago, when I was saving Heath from evil spirits, and before she became my closest friend, my friends had no idea, and I swear I saw disappointment. Just because my friends were nice enough to understand why I kept it from them, not everyone will be. It's not something to be ashamed of, it's either now, or when you change into a Vampyre." Zoey finished her speech and nodded happily. She gave Heath a hug and waved goodbye to him, before leading me into the infirmary.

I stepped into the large room and looked around skeptically. Great, so now I'm in a hospital. Brilliant.

"Okay, Misty, this is the infirmary. This is where fledglings come if they get hurt."

"Or sick," I finished, and, surprisingly, she laughed!

"No, not sick. Fledglings don't get sick, unless their bodies reject the change…" Zoey trailed off and I nodded understandingly.

"ZOEY!" A piercing scream came from the hallway, and I laughed as a beautiful blonde stalked into the room. Though what made me laugh was the hilarious fact that, below the blonde's nose, a big, thick, black mustache had been drawn on with permanent marker. I couldn't help laughing, and as soon as the blonde saw, she glared daggers at me. That just made me laugh more, to the point when I was crouched over, hands on stomach, aching and groaning in pain.

"ZOEY!" She repeated in a whiney voice.

"Okay, Aphrodite, what happened?!" Zoey laughed, so this was Aphrodite…

"Your little nerd herd decided it would be fun to draw a _permanent _mustache on me while I was asleep in my warriors arms!" Aphrodite screeched.

"Oh goddess I'm sorry Aphrodite!" Zoey's voice changed from humored to ashamed.

Aphrodite took a deep breath and tried again to wipe the mustache away.

"Here, let me help you," Zoey offered. What happened next left my head spinning in amazement.

"_Spirit, I need you. Go to Aphrodite and help her calm down." _I heard Aphrodite gasp.

"_Water, I need you. Go to Aphrodite and help cleanse above her lips."_ I heard Aphrodite groan.

"_Fire, I need you. Go to Aphrodite and help warm the permanent marker mustache." _I heard Aphrodite's intake of breath.

"_Earth, I need you. Go to Aphrodite and fill her nose with the scent of earth to block the odour of fire." _I heard Aphrodite sigh in relief.

"_Air, I need you. Go to Aphrodite and blow away the marking."_ I heard Aphrodite laugh.

"Thank you so much Zoey, but your nerd herd is going to pay!" Aphrodite chimed.

"_Thank you elements, you may depart._" Zoey whispered and laughed at Aphrodite.

I turned to face Aphrodite, and saw, astonishingly, that the permanent marker was gone. All that was left in its place was the beautiful face of Aphrodite LaFont, daughter of the mayor of Tulsa.

***

I followed Zoey out into the deserted courtyard, and remembered what she had told me about days/nights being reversed before Aphrodite had left. So everyone was asleep, I concluded.

"So, this is the courtyard, nothing to it, really," Zoey giggled.

"Yeah, I guess. What's that?" I asked, pointing to a large statue of a lady, head faced up, hands extended towards the sky, in front of a small brick building.

"That's Nyx's temple, where we have our fortnightly chapel service." Zoey explained, waving the thought off and starting towards what I assumed were the dorms.

"Okay, these are the boy's dorms. We're not allowed in here after visiting hours. Not that it stops a lot of the girls…" Zoey added with a slight giggle.

"Alright, so where are the girls' dorms?" I asked, looking around the area.

"There they are!" Zoey answered, pointing towards a tall brick building on the other side of the yard. We started walking towards them in silence, until Zoey broke it and stopped in the middle of the courtyard. I stopped as well and turned to face her.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have any affinities?" She urged.

"I-I don't know…" I answered nervously. What the hell were affinities?!

_Misty: 3:00pm_

I stood before my new dorm alone, raising my hand to knock on the door. Zoey had left two minutes ago, and I assumed she thought I would already be in there.

_Okay, Misty, just do it, and then you won't be able to chicken out!_ The confident part of me screamed.

_But what if my roommate is asleep and I wake her up?! _The considerate part of me replied.

_Just knock dammit! _I thought to myself one last time as I brought my fist to wooden plaque, knocking three times before a muffled voice came from inside.

"Come in, it's open!" The girls' voice chimed.

I opened the door a crack and peered inside. There was a long-haired brunette standing at her dressing table with her back to me.

I looked at the room skeptically. On the side with my new roommate, the walls were covered with puppy posters and baby kitten pictures. Her bed cover was one giant newspaper article, with pictures of all different types of animals. Wow.

On the other side, it was filled with all of my stuff from my home. As I was gawking at it, my new roommate turned around to face me, a warm smile occupying her face.

"Hi there!" She chimed.

Mouth still agape, I looked at her. And I mean, really, really looked at her. She had long, curly brown hair that fell neatly to her waist. Her face was dotted with light freckles, and she was wearing a knee-length sparkly blue dress, along with a blue headband with a bow on the right side. She was wearing blue high heels and carrying a sparkly blue purse. Wow, this girl must like the colour blue…

"Uh, hi…" I replied nervously.

"My name's Phoebe, nice to meet you!" She chirped as she pushed her hand out for me to shake.

I took it nervously and forced a smile, "Likewise, I'm Misty."

"Hi Misty, well this is your new room!" She announced, throwing her hands around the room proudly.

"Cool," I offered. Phoebe sighed and grinned.

"I know, nothing too special, but it's out home, so we gotta make it work!"

"Yeah, I understand. So, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I asked.

"Well, yes. But I'm going out to meet a few of my human friends tonight, so I've gotta sneak out!"

"Okay, cool." I said, inspecting the room again. "So how did my stuff get here?"

"Oh, right. The Vamps know who's going to get marked, so they take all of your stuff out of your house and put it in your dorm before you arrive."

"Vamps?" I asked, confusion clear on my face.

"Vampyres…" Phoebe replied with an odd look on her face.

"Again with the Vampyres?!" I groaned.

"Oh, that's right; you're that girl who didn't know Vamps exist!" Phoebe exclaimed, understanding becoming visible.

"Yep, that's me!" I said sarcastically.

"So, how didn't you know Vamps exist? I mean, with all of those famous people and the People of Faith these days, everyone knows!"

"I know that now, but, my family is really, really poor. We lived in Tasmania, Australia, in a crap shack. We had no T.V or access to the world outside Tasmania. As for the people of faith, there's only one religion in Tassie, and that's Buddhism. Buddhists don't speak about other religions, because their beliefs are based on understanding and respecting. They just spent most of their time meditating or praying." I gushed as quickly as possible.

"Oh my goddess, you poor thing, NO T.V?!?!" She screeched.

I laughed and smiled naturally. "Yeah, no T.V."

"That would be horrible!" Phoebe sobbed jokingly. "Oh well, you're here now! And we've got loads of T.V! Okay, well, I was – I-I was wondering if – since you're here now, you wanted to come out with me tonight and meet some of my old friends."

I smiled at her sweetly. "I'd love to, thanks! I'll just go get dressed… My clothes are here, aren't they?"

Phoebe nodded and began applying her eyeliner.

I stalked over to the closet and pulled out the first thing I laid my hands on. I closed and locked the bathroom door behind me and put on my new clothes, disregarding my other ones that were now blood stained and smelly.

When I was finished getting dressed, I examined myself in the mirror. I was truly a familiar stranger. I had all the same features, but sitting in the middle of my forehead was a black crescent moon. I was wearing a fire-truck red dress that fell to my knees. I had on red boots with black buckles on the ankles, and carrying a (yep, you guessed it,) red purse with a red headband with a bow on the right side.

I threw on some concealer to cover my mark and jumped out of the bathroom. When Phoebe saw me a brilliant smile took over her tanned face.

"Hey!" She laughed happily, "We match!"

"Yeah, we do!" I agreed.

"Okay, well let's go, we'll have to be quick and quiet." Phoebe led me to the window, and opened it silently.

"I'll go first, so you can see how to do it," Phoebe instructed.

"Okay, sure!" I replied, and, after Phoebe, basically threw myself out the window, before making my way toward the mysterious east wall, with Phoebe following close behind.

**OHMIGAWD I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was this long!!!!! Oops!!! Words: 1,979…. Wow! Okayy well I hope u enjoyed it I'll update real soon promise!! (maybe I'll even do it now…. :P) luv NSF R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okayy ppl! This is chapter 4! Remember to review! PLEASE! I want to get at least three more reviews before I write the next one. COME ON!! All I need u to do is click and write either "good" or "bad!" Not that hard homiis!! R&R!! luv NSF enjoy this chapt.**

_Misty: 3:20pm_

After Phoebe caught up with my fast pace, she began babbling immediately. We were half way to the shops, where we were meeting her four friends.

"So, that's interesting about Tassie basically being a hole, but what about Broken Arrow? What did you think of it there? It was your first day wasn't it? Who were you hanging with? You know, I used to go there, and I went there since grade two. But no one even remembers me anymore, you know, they kind of just immediately forget all those kids that get marked. I'm surprised that there's that many people still in the school, considering how many people get marked. Who did you make friends with?" Phoebe babbled, and I saw her take a deep breath before turning to me for my answer(s).

"Well, I like it, I guess. Yes, it was my first day, and I was hanging out with a girl and boy named Kayla and Heath." I answered simply. I noticed Phoebe did a double-take before continuing.

"You were hanging with _Kayla_? Consider it a blessing you got marked if you would have continued that friendship. She hurts _everyone_ emotionally! She was my BFF until grade five, when she decided it wasn't cool to have braces. She totally friend-dumped Zoey when she got marked, and they were practically inseparable!" Phoebe gushed quickly, again in one breath.

"Well, I will consider it a blessing then. It just all seems so fake. I keep trying to convince myself that Vampires aren't real, yet here they are!"

"They're not Vampires, they're Vampyres. Vampires don't exist, they are really just for books like Dracula and Twilight." Phoebe corrected hastily, and I nodded once.

We were approaching the shops now, and I shielded my face once again from the sun. It was glaring at us harshly, and the temperature was probably a good 30 degrees Celsius.

When we entered the doors, I immediately knew who we were looking for. There, dressed in the same outfits as us, except different colours, were four girls, staring straight at us happily. From Phoebe's descriptions, I knew exactly who was who.

The girl on the far left, dressed in pink, was Blair. Next to Blair, dressed in green, was Hannah. Next to Hannah, dressed in orange, was Charlotte. Next to Charlotte, dressed in yellow, was Mikala.

Blair had pale skin and loads of freckles, along with short light brown hair and braces matching her dress. Hannah had dark skin, the colour of coffee, and long dark chestnut hair. Charlotte had medium-length black hair but very pale skin, and no freckles. Mikala had extremely long, very light blonde hair and fairly tanned skin. She was smiling nicely at me and looking as if she wanted to come and hug us. And that's what she did…

_Phoebe: 3:40pm_

It seemed as if Misty was really settling in with my old friends, and I knew that, even if they didn't necessarily like her back like I did, Mikala would still make her feel welcome.

(Flashback)

"_Four eyes, four eyes, metal mouth, metal mouth!" The chanting repeated itself in my head as I turned away from the five girls who made my time at Broken Arrow suck. They'd always tease and bully me, but, despite however much I tried, my mother would not contact the school. _

_I walked quickly over to the bench and threw myself on it. For crying out loud! That chant wasn't even clever! AND I DON'T WEAR GLASSES! Goddess they are so stupid._

_My inner blabbing was interrupted by the kind words of Mikala McConnell. I had never really thought much of her, she mostly kept to herself. _

"_Don't let them get to you, Phoebe. They pick on everyone, even their closest friends. Also, forget what they say about having braces, I think they look really good on you. And the whole four eyes thing is just… weird. Don't you agree? I mean, seriously, FOUR EYES? You don't even have glasses!" Mikala laughed, making me smile and make room on the bench. She sat next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. _

"_Thanks." I said._

"_Hey, that's what friends are for…"_

(End Flashback)

I followed Hannah and Blair into Valley Girl, with Misty, Charlotte and Mikala. As soon as I stepped in I immediately made my way over to the dress section, (I love dresses!) but I noticed Misty practically sprint to the jeans section. So she was a pants' girl then…

"OHMIGODDESS PHOEBE GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard Blair screech. I walked over to where she was standing, staring at something in the dress section like she was in a trance.

"What are you looking at B?" I asked her.

She glanced at me and pointed to something before answering, "That!"

I turned to face what Blair was freaking out about, and my eyes widened. (**I know ur probably expecting something a little better than a dress so….)**

There, sitting in the corner of Valley Girl, was Misty and a human male with his hand near her mouth. Though it wasn't until I saw the brilliant red that I realized what they were doing. Misty was sucking the boy's blood.

"Oh my goddess Misty what are you doing?" I asked her hysterically.

Misty's head snapped up, her eyes wide with embarrassment, shock, confusion, and, quite frankly, she was high on blood. (**I just had to put that in there!!! :P**)

"I….. Uh…. I was just…. Umm…" Misty stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Freakin' hell Misty!" I gasped, but then, a small smile started to play on the corners of my lips. Before I knew it I was bent over, gasping for air between laughs. Misty's eyes were wide and confused, but Blair's expression was one of pure outrage.

"What the freakin' hell are you doing, Phoebe?!" Blair exclaimed.

"This is hilarious!" I managed to say between giggles. I noticed that the boy was just sitting there, staring lovingly at Misty, and I immediately stopped laughing and glared daggers at him. NO ONE IMPRINTS WITH MY FRIEND! I screamed inside my head before going over to test it.

I walked over to the boy (who, I later found out, was named Andy,) and kicked him in the stomach. Sure enough, Misty yelped in pain and clutched her chest.

"Go dammit what the hell is going on?!" She asked between sobs.

"You're imprinted." I stated simply. Misty's eyes widened.

**Hey guys, thanks evry1 who has been reviewing!! R&R!!! PLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!**

**Also, hav u guyz checked out Tik Tok Parody yet? You have to! I'm listening to it right now!! P.S I'm with my friend Alyssia. Alyssia sayz:**

**A: **_**Hey guyz this is totes awesome I feel random *Splash*(as Liss jumps in the pool. Brilliant.)**_

**Me:**__**God Alyssia! *whiney voice* WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!**

**A: **_**I told you, I FEEL RANDOM! *laughs like a bat sh!t crazy person and gets out of pool.***_

**Me: Crap Alyssia!!!!!!!!**

_**A: What? *asks innocently***_

**Okayy well we sayz byebye!!! 8^D**

**Luv NSF R&R!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all u guys!!!! You all should be bowing at my feet right now and worshipping me because I just finished watching that Wizards of Waverly place thing; Wizards vs. Werewolves (check out my profile and you'll know I feel strongly about Disney Channel. Hehez :P) And I'm very disappointed. It was so fake, and Juliet shouldn't have turned to a 1000yo woman like that. :'(**

**Okay well enough chit-chat here's chapter 5!!! Enjoy. Poor Misty, it's true, she's quite a slow learner… lol**

_Misty: 3:40pm_

_(previous part in Misty's POV__)_

_Oh, crap, crap, CRAP!! Misty stop what you are doing RIGHT NOW! I screamed at myself, but I couldn't find it in me to stop drinking this man's blood. It was delicious…_

"_OHMIGODDESS PHOEBE GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard someone screech. I assumed it was Blair, and that she was looking at a dress, so I didn't stop what I had been doing. _Goddess dammit I wish I could go back and change that!

"_Oh my goddess Misty what are you doing?" I heard Phoebe gasp and my head snapped up immediately. Oh crap, crap, crap. I suppose I could plead innocence…_

_But I couldn't get any proper words out. "I….. Uh…. I was just…. Umm…" _

_Suddenly, what the hell?! PHOEBE WAS LAUGHING!_

"_What the freakin' hell are you doing, Phoebe?!" Blair exclaimed. _

"_This is hilarious!" she managed to reply between giggles._

_Phoebe frown and stepped over to the boy named Andy, kicking him firmly in the stomach. Though she didn't physically touch me, my chest exploded in pain. I screamed and clutched it, willing it to stop._

"_God dammit what the hell is going on?!" I managed to demand, but it came out more sounding like a desperate question. I was sobbing now, bent over and crying my eyes out. Andy tried to lean forward to comfort me, but ended up falling on the ground groaning. _

"_You're imprinted." Phoebe said simply. I felt my eyes widen._

_Misty: 3:45pm_

Phoebe's words repeated over and over in my head. After she had explained to me what imprinting was, I had been silent for about five minutes.

'_Misty, the only way to break an imprint is if either one of you dies, or if you or Andy imprint with someone else.' _I had looked at Andy with pleading eyes, but he just shook his head briskly, his brown hair flipping into his green eyes.

_Misty: 5:00pm_

"Come _on_!" I sighed. Phoebe was still in the bathroom 'brushing her hair.' She had been in there for at least 10 minutes and if she took much longer we wouldn't get any breakfast.

"I'm coming!" She chimed back at me before stepping out, flipping her hair and walking up to me.

"Okay, took you long enough! Come on! I have drama first up, and so do you." I stated, looking at the schedule she had given me earlier.

"Cool, I'll show you where it is. Sadly, we have dedicated seating arrangements, so I have to sit next to Damien Maslin, but from memory there's a spare seat next to Zoey Redbird, so maybe you'll be seated there. Have you met Zoey yet? She's really nice." I nodded to Phoebe in response and pulled on the other converse boot.

"Yeah, I've met her, she seems sweet." I finished tying up the shoelaces and left the room with Phoebe.

"She is, oh and by the way, you can all me Pheebs. Everyone does!" Phoebe laughed and locked the dorm door.

"Okay…. Pheebs…" I said awkwardly.

Phoebe laughed again as we got to the bottom of the stairs. I took a good look around, and I noticed Zoey sitting in a comfy couch with some other people. There was a curly-haired, shoulder-length blonde, one boy, with brown hair, a cappuccino-coloured girl with dark brown hair, and a blue-eyed blonde sitting next to her, both wearing _very_ high black stiletto boots.

Sensing my eyes on her back, Zoey turned around to face me and smiled.

"Hey there, Misty, it's nice to see you and Pheebs together!" Zoey commented, "I think you two will really get along!"

"Yeah, thanks." I replied. Zoey saw I was looking at her friends and realization clouded over her face.

"Right, this is Stevie Rae," She said, gesturing to the curly-haired blonde. "This is Damien," pointing to the boy, "And the twins, Shaunee and Erin. Two minutes with them and you'll understand…"

"That's right!" Shaunee and Erin said together. Wow!

"Twin, I think Pheebs and she should sit with us at lunch today," Erin said.

"I agree twin, what'd ya say, Misty?" Shaunee asked, looking pointedly at me.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'd love to!" I said thankfully, but then I noticed Pheebs' squinted face, like she was trying to stop something…

"Misty's imprinted with someone from the shops!" Phoebe blurted, and I could feel my jaw drop. Phoebe took a deep breath, bit her lip and turned to face me. "I'm so sorry, Misty, it just came out!"

I took a sharp intake of breath and turned on my heels to face Zoey. When I saw she was smiling, I let the breath go out.

"Really?" She asked, still grinning.

"Yes, it's true, and I'm still trying to figure out a way to fix it. Pheebs has explained it all to me; it's just very confusing at the moment." I answered, sighing and taking a seat next to Zoey.

"Hey, if y'all need help with imprints, I think Z's your girl!" Stevie Rae laughed. My eyes widened at her strong Okie accent, and she just smiled at me in return.

"Uh… what do you mean?" I asked nervously. I saw Zoey's face redden and I couldn't help the smile that was playing on the corner of lips. Zoey grinned and slapped me on my arm playfully.

"Yes, I'm a living freak show. I imprinted with my human ex-on-again-off-again boyfriend H-Heath." I noticed Zoey choked the words out, and I was about to tell her she didn't have to continue if it was too hard for her, but she cut me off. "So I accidentally broke the imprint with Heath when I…. when I accidentally imprinted with someone else…"

"Wait, sorry did you say _Heath_? As in, the guy who brought me here?" I demanded.

"Yeah, that's the guy. So I accidentally imprinted with someone else, and the imprint was broken. Heath was extremely angry at me…"

"Who did you imprint with?" I interrupted.

Zoey swallowed and tensed. "Loren Blake."

"Loren Blake?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Who the heck is that?"

"W-w-was." Zoey corrected, "He died a couple of months ago…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! How did he die? Was he a human?"

"No, he was a professor at the school, the drama teacher, and he was a Vampyre. He was killed by the People of Faith…"

"Who are the People of Faith?" I asked.

"They are the people who worship Jesus Christ." Zoey explained quickly.

"Oh, okay. I'm really sorry, but what happened after that?"

"Well, as you've probably noticed, through the imprint the two people can feel each other's emotions and pains. So when Loren…. I mean professor Blake was killed, I felt it. A lot. But when the imprint between Heath and I was being broken, Heath could feel the…. Pleasure, a lot." Zoey paused and looked at Stevie Rae, who nodded in encouragement.

"So Loren died, and finally I was imprint-free. But I was really hurt, and I needed blood. Heath was the only human there, and the imprint between us became even stronger. Heath and I are still imprinted." Zoey finished lamely.

"Wow, well, that's much more interesting than my story!" I laughed.

"Well, what's your story?" Damien asked expectantly.

"I walked into the shop, Valley Girl, and there was a good looking guy there, and I began flirting. He knew what I was, but I don't know how. He seduced me into the back, and started kissing me. I accidentally cut him, and was drawn to the blood. Then Blair caught me and yelled to Phoebe, and she came and stopped me." I was already finished before I saw Phoebe making drastic moves, trying to tell me to shut up. Ah, hell. **(Oops, I just realized that's Zoey's thing…. Oh well!)**

"Just when did this happen exactly?" Damien demanded curiously.

"Uh… well… um…. You know…." I stuttered.

I heard Phoebe sigh, "We snuck out last night to go meet some of my old friends at the shops."

"Oh, okay. How was it?" Zoey asked. I made a face at Pheebs for being so paranoid and smiled at Zoey and her gang.

Just then Aphrodite came flying in, tears streaking her face, sobbing, "Jack's dying!"

**OOOOOOOOOO!!!!! CLIFF HANGA!!! :P Okayy, I hate them 2, but I was just called by my mum cos we're going out, so I'll try and update soon!!!! Okayy then….**

***In the next chapter we face the difficulties of Jack's passing, and trying to find a way to bring him back as a red fledgling. Misty is faced with new challenges, trying to fit in with her new life as a fledgling. She is scrutinized for not knowing that Vampyres' existed. Will Misty be able to hold on long enough to be accepted, or will she crack and make a devastating mistake, due to her lack of knowledge….?***

**Read the next chapter to find out more!!!! 8D stay updated!!! ;)**

**Luv NSF 8^D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people I felt bad so I decided to update (plus…. SOMEONE (not naming names…. Charli) kept bugging me to. BTW, tell me after you have read this if you think it was too predictable. I can re-write it if I need to!!!........So here!!!!!! 8^D**

_Misty: 5:15pm_

_I heard Phoebe sigh, "We snuck out last night to go meet some of my old friends at the shops." _

"_Oh, okay. How was it?" Zoey asked. I made a face at Pheebs for being so paranoid and smiled at Zoey and her gang. _

_Just then Aphrodite came flying in, tears streaking her face, sobbing, "Jack's dying!"_

Damien sprung to his feet, tears already filling his eyes. He ran over to Aphrodite and gripped her shoulders. "Where?!" He demanded.

"I-in the Dining Hall," she stuttered. "Q-quick, come!" Aphrodite glanced at me and scowled through the tears falling down her face.

One thought repeated itself in my head while I stood there, staring at Phoebe in confusion. _Who the hell is Jack?!_

"Damien, relax," Zoey said calmly.

"How the hell can I relax?!" Damien snapped. "Jack's dying!"

"Damien, relax," Zoey repeated before getting up and gliding towards me. "Misty, Jack is Damien's boyfriend…"

"ZOEY, PLEASE!" Damien sobbed, grabbing Zoey's shirt and pulling her frantically to the door.

_Misty:5:30pm_

By the time we had made our way over to the dining hall, Damien was crying into my shirt. When came to the door he looked up at me, asking me with his eyes to go in before him.

When I walked into the Dining Hall I saw a crowd next to one of the tables, they were huddled around a hunched figure. The boy had blonde hair, and was holding a towel covered with blood to his face. When he heard us enter, his head snapped up.

"Jack!" Damien squeaked from behind me. I felt his hands pushing me forward, and I slowly walked over to who I assumed was Jack after Zoey.

"Damien!" Jack sobbed, "I don't want to die!"

Damien placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder, while Zoey, Erin, Shaunee and Aphrodite kept handing him fresh towels.

"I know, but it'll all be okay." Damien whispered.

"No it won't I'm dying!" Jack sobbed into Damien's chest, blood soaking his shirt.

Feeling out of place, I made my way over to where he was standing, and watched helplessly as the life drained out of Jack's body.

_Misty: 6:00pm_

I was seated in the infirmary, with a crying Damien next to me. Zoey was in the office talking to who I assumed was the High Priestess, Neferet. I could see Zoey had been crying, and I looked over to where Erin, Shaunee and Aphrodite were huddled in the corner. I made my way over to them carefully, because even though I felt an instant connection to them, I had to remind myself that I only just met them.

As I approached them, Aphrodite surprised me by saying something that didn't suit her exterior looks. (A.K.A beautiful and snobby…)

"Misty, do you mind if I sleep in your room tonight? I don't want to be all alone in my room after Jack's death… I'll sleep on the ground, I just…." Aphrodite trailed off as she hiccupped into another sob.

"Uh, of course, Aphrodite, and that's okay, I can ask Phoebe to sleep in her friends' room tonight, so you can have a bed." I told her as sweetly as possible. "Why don't you ask Zoey, though? She has a room to herself, right?"

"Yeah, she does, but she's already going to sleep with the dorkamese twins." The insult was halfhearted, as though she couldn't get the energy to say it sourly.

I nodded with understanding and walked back over to Damien, where we waited for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes.

When Zoey emerged, I could feel the tension enter the room with her. She looked at me for a split-second before leaving the room briskly. I followed her out to the courtyard, where she turned to face me.

"Neferet isn't who she looks like, Misty. I'm telling you this because I know she can't read your mind…"

"How do you know that," I interrupted Zoey and took a careful step closer to her.

"Because she didn't know you snuck out!" Zoey blurted, then slapped a hand over her mouth, as if trying to put the words back in.

"But now she does?!" I demanded.

"No, she doesn't, I didn't tell her. I think she has her suspicions about Phoebe, but none about you."

"Okay, so she can't read my mind. Can she read yours?"

"No, she can't. She can't read yours or Aphrodite's mind either."

"So, she's not who she looks like she is?"

"No, she's not. Neferet is….. Neferet is evil." Zoey stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's the next chapter!!! I know you're probably thinkin: 'Why Jack?!' But, let me reassure u, I hav something big for this chappie!!!! ;D**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to (even though it's anonymous) Chillib cos it was her idea for the gift!! (you'll understand once you've read it… lol)**

**Okay, on with the story!!!! 8^D**

_Misty: 6:10pm_

I did a double-take at what Zoey had just said.

"Pardon me, but did you just say Neferet is _evil_?!" I emphasized the word 'evil,' not sure of what to make of it. Sure, I guess I believed in evil, but… An evil High Priestess? To be honest, I never saw it coming.

Zoey nodded quickly, and took a step closer with me, pleading with her eyes. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me! I can't tell anyone except you and Aphrodite, so I _need your help!_"

Zoey sounded so truthful; it made me wonder whether she really believes Neferet was evil. Heck, up until two days ago, not only did I not know Vampyres existed, but if someone had said 'High Priestess,' I would've simply stared at them dumbfounded. However I found myself considering the fact that Neferet was evil. I made up my mind easily.

"I believe you." Was all I said, before we got interrupted by a sad Damien.

"Guys, I want to have a funeral for Jack. I was hoping you guys could come into the infirmary to… you know… view the… view the body…" Damien choked out the last part, and I saw Zoey glance at him thoughtfully.

"Sure, Damien. We'll be in there in just a sec. You go in a tell the others, will ya?" I knew Zoey was buying us more time, and it worked. Damien nodded and staggered away.

"Look, the short story is, you must have an affinity…" Zoey made an annoyed face when I cut her off.

"What's an affinity?"

"A…. A…. Sort of… Like a gift…. A power, I guess…." I could tell Zoey was having a hard time explaining, but I thought I got the concept, so I let it go.

"Okay, so you think I must have an affinity…?"

"Yes, I do, if Neferet can't read your mind. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think I do…"

"Cool. Let's go say…. Let's go say goodbye to Jack before we head out to the field house to test some stuff out, and see if we can find an affinity!" So I followed Zoey inside to the infirmary again, and entered the room with Jack's unmoving body.

We stood in a line to say goodbye. First was Erin, then Shaunee, Aphrodite, Darius, Zoey, me, and then, finally, Damien.

When the line got to me, a placed my hand on Jack's shoulder, and I felt the need to say something. "Jack, even though I didn't know you, I did know Damien, and I know that his heart is breaking…" I had nothing wrong with gay people. In fact, two of my best friends from Tasmania were gay. I flinched at the old memory that seemed a thousand worlds away of Carl and Brad. I shook it away and continued. "I think that you should know that, even if you can't hear me, And even though your time has passed, that it is obvious Damien loves you. I know that even with the short time I have known him, that he will never stop loving you." I glanced at the closed door behind me, and saw Damien's sad face peering through the glass. Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite, Darius and Zoey all stood around him, comforting him with sweet words and pats on the back.

"_I wish you were still alive, Jack. Even if it's not as a fledgling, I can tell you were a great person, and I would've loved to get to know you better. I'm positive Damien already misses you, and… and I guess that's it. I wish you were still alive Jack…"_

That was it. Jacks eyes flew open, and, even though I was scared crap-less, what caught my attention was his eyes. His apparently blue eyes were now bright red, the colour of fresh blood.

My thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream, so loud I wanted to cover my ears. Only until I recognized the scream as my own did I shut up.

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched. Even though somewhere in the back of my mind told me I should've said Goddess, I was really too frightened to care.

The door to the infirmary room flew open, and Zoey, Damien, Darius and Aphrodite basically sprinted in, rushing to my side, but stopping in their tracks. Jack's eyes glowed brighter, and his new breathing quickened. He was alive.

"Oh my goddess, Jack!" Damien sobbed, starting towards Jack.

Jack bolted upright, no expression on his face at all. He inched forward slowly, until he was in touching distance of Damien. His hands rose, and for a second I thought he was going to wipe away tears. My thoughts were proved entirely wrong when his hand rose to Damien's neck, and closed around it, and around Damien's air pipe.

**Hehez cliff hanger!!! Again…. =P Oh, and b4 u ask, I'm taking a different turn on the red fledglings, so they won't have the same characteristics. Oh, and also, please tell me what you think of Misty's affinity!! (p.s it's the bringing back to life thing… :P) and also whether u think it was too predictable… **

_**Okay, R&R~!!!! Luv NSF 8^D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay heyy!!! This is still Nyxs Special Fledgling, just wth a diffo name!!!! **** I left it on a total cliffy last time and I haven't updated in 4EVA!! And even though I am ex-teh-REMELY tired, I'll update. Just 4 u **** And PLEASE R&R!!!!! It makes me warm and happy inside **** every writer needs inspiration!!! (And THAT is y Midnight Sun is not being completed!!! CUZ SHE HAS NO INSPIRATION!!! **** okay wll…. **

**On with the story!!!!**

_Last time:_

_Jack bolted upright, no expression on his face at all. He inched forward slowly, until he was in touching distance of Damien. His hands rose, and for a second I thought he was going to wipe away tears. My thoughts were proved entirely wrong when his hand rose to Damien's neck, and closed around it, and around Damien's air pipe._

_Now:_

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Someone shrieked behind me. I tried to place the thick Okie twang to a face that I recognized, but I couldn't think who it was.

"I don't know!" Someone cried, their sobs muffled by covering their mouth with their hands.

"J-J-Jack," Damien choked, his sweaty palms sliding off Jack's cold, hard wrist.

I saw Zoey take a hesitant step forward, like she just remembered she had affinities. She glanced in my direction, her eyes wide and frightened. She looked back at Erin and Shaunee, who were cowering in the corner, sobbing into each other's shirts. They met Zoey's gaze and nodded, before stepping forward and looking at Jack.

"1, 2, 3!" Zoey said, before all three of them lifted their fingers and pointed to Jack.

"_Fire, stop him!" _Shaunee commanded.

"_Water, cleanse him!"_ Erin ordered.

"_Earth, Spirit, air, stop him NOW!" _Zoey finished, flinging her hands towards Jack, but he didn't budge.

"Goddess, would you just STOP!!!" I screamed at Jack, my voice booming through the infirmary, and everyone covered their ears. It was much louder than I thought possible for a voice to even go. My eyes caught of shimmery waves going out of me, and towards Jack. As the first one hit him, he started shaking, and his grip loosened. The more waves hit him, the less he held on to Damien, until his eyes turned blue again, his eyes closed, and he flopped back onto the sheets. Dead.

Everyone turned to me and stared. Their eyes were wide, and the first person who spoke was the short, curly-haired blonde named Stevie Rae, with her Okie twang. Oh, so it was _her!_

"Ya'll, I think we need to leave Misty alone for a minute to talk to Zoey. Kay?" She said, and Zoey nodded thankfully.

_Misty: 7:00pm_

"Classes start soon," I offered, trying to make conversation with Zoey after all of the others had left.

Zoey disguised a giggle with a cough. As if, Vampyres, or Fledglings, don't get sick. Ha! I had learnt at least one thing!

"Good try, Miss Harrington. But that's not what I'm going to talk about. I know your affinity now. Or should I say, affinities."

"Whatever do you mean, _Miss Redbird_?!" I asked, faking innocence.

"I mean that you can bring dead fledglings back to life, and then kill them again with your voice! That is so cool! But then again, it's a lot of responsibility. You brought him back by accident, and then killed him by accident. You're gonna have to be careful with what you say, Misty." She told me thoughtfully.

I shook away all thoughts and smiled. I was… I had… I have an affinity. I'm not a freak, I'm special.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay heyy! I got a lot of hate mail so I decided to update! Even though my mum is yelling at me to get off the laptop and go to bed,,, I'm TOO NICE SO I'M STAYING ON!!! JUST FOR U!!! (yes u watergal) HEHE okay,,, on wth the story!!!!**

_Zoey: 7:25pm_

"Come _on_! Hurry up! I can't wait!" I gushed to no one, unable to hide my smile. I bounced up and down on the balls of my feet. I was outside the Rec Hall, and I was about to see Stark, after what seemed like endless weeks of pure horror. I caught a glimpse of a red car rounding the corner outside the big gates.

_OMG! Stark's car is red! _I thought frantically, but my thoughts were invaded when I realized Stark's car _wasn't _red. In fact, Stark didn't even _have _a car. He was going to be travelling in his mother, Tammy's, car. And from memory, that car was silver.

_Wait, hold on a second Zoey, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHETHER TAMMY'S CAR IS SILVER OR NOT! YOU'VE NEVER EVEN MET HER_! My conscience screamed at me, but I shoved it back down with a frown. I wasn't going to let some, okay, I'll admit it, reasonable information ruin my game. It didn't matter whether I knew it for _sure_ or not, because I was going to know very soon. I looked down at my watch. Stark was scheduled to arrive at HoN at 7:30pm. Only ten more seconds!

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… GO! I looked hopefully towards the gate. And when no cars came, I mentally scolded myself. What did I expect? For Tammy's car to come gliding around the corner at the very second, at the very _last_ second of my countdown? As if. I'm not completely insane. I might be a little obsessed, but I know for certain I'm not insane. Wait up, isn't the first sign of craziness not admitting you have something wrong with yourself? Okay, now I'm really sounding crazy. But what if I _am_ crazy? What will grandma think? Oh _God_, what will _Stark_ think?

"OHMIGAWD! STARK!" My internal blabbing and staring at the big tree were interrupted when I turned my head slightly and saw Stark creeping up to me. He was crouched over and sleuthing up to me, looking more gorgeous than ever. When he heard me he straightened up and smiled his Grammy-winning smile.

"Heyya Zo!" He chimed, running up to me and engulfing me in a giant bear-like hug. He picked me up and spun me around. Goddess I had missed him. When he put me down he gave me a quick peck on the lips. I pouted up to him in annoyance.

"Is that all I get?!" I demanded, but Starks eyes were wide, staring past me, and his head was moving ever so slightly from side to side.

"Hello, _Mum,_" He emphasized. So that was why he had stopped so early. I spun on my heels to face who I presumed to be Tammy. My eyes widened. Whoa, she looked exactly like him! Minus the muscles and broad shoulders, Tammy was a spitting image. She was gorgeous, dressed head-to-toe in a long floral dress, and was smiling invitingly. She had long wavy light brown hair that fell to the curve of her back.

"Ah, you must be Zoey. I've heard a lot about you," She said sweetly, and I swear I saw Stark blush. Huh. I decided to investigate.

"Really? How? What have you heard? I guarantee anything you've heard is false," I added sarcastically. Stark's blush grew deeper and he suddenly had immense interest in the handle of his suitcase.

"Oh, James has been speaking of you _non-stop!_ I swear, most of his visit was centered around you! Ah, to meet the famous Zoey. I hear you like horses?" She inquired, and I grinned.

"Yes, I do. My horse here is named Persephone." Tammy smiled sweetly.

"Oh, what a beautiful name! How do you say it again? Per-sef-on-ee?" She tried, and I nodded in confirmation. "Well that is a lovely name. I shall have to meet her!"

"Uh, mum, are you done?" Stark interjected impatiently.

Tammy sighed, "I suppose. You know, I've loved having you stay for a couple of weeks James,"

"STARK!" Stark corrected with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh, right, the name-change. _Stark_, but I have to say, your lack of patience will not be missed!" She laughed jokingly. "Okay, well, looks like I'm on the road again! It was very nice to meet you Zoey, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other!"

And with that, she turned around and left, leaving me to worship Stark's lovely-ness and all his glory.

_Misty: 7:30pm_

I was proud of myself. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I can raise the dead…

Goddess dammit! I just thought about it. And every time I think about it I remember… oh no… here we go…. Ah!

"_I wish you were still alive, Jack. Even if it's not as a fledgling, I can tell you were a great person, and I would've loved to get to know you better. I'm positive Damien already misses you, and… and I guess that's it. I wish you were still alive Jack…"_

The words that brought back Jack's life.

_"Goddess, would you just STOP!!!" I screamed at Jack_

And the words that took it.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, and I shuffled a bit in my seat at my desk. I looked over to Phoebe. I had just finished re-telling her everything that had happened, and she looked like she was just about to throw up.

"Y-y-you c-c-c-can r-r-raise th-the d-dead?" She stuttered. Gosh, talk about a speech impendent.

"Yeah, I guess I can." The shiver came again, "It's creepy, I tell you that. His eyes were _red, RED!_"

"I know. Well, actually I don't know. I can only imagine, and I don't even want to do _that_!" Phoebe gushed.

"I wish that's all it was for me," I told her truthfully.

"Hey, have you heard from that dude you imprinted with?" She asked abruptly, and I did a double-take, caught totally off-guard.

"Well, no, I guess not… but I don't want to. I've got enough on my plate at the moment. If I get too much more I'm gonna get obese!"

"Excuse me?" Phoebe remarked.

I sighed, "I've got a lot on my _plate,_ if I get too much _more_, I'm going to get _obese_, get it? Plate, too much more, as in food, then I'll get obese…" I urged, and realization clouded Phoebe's face.

"Oh, _riiiiiiight_, I get it!"

I laughed and we continued talking over the Jack situation. After a lot of convincing we finally decided I would re-try my powers. If I could really raise the dead, and I did it by accident, I should at least learn how to do it, so I don't do it by accident. Again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chappie 10!!! Get ready….!!!**

_Misty: sometime during school :P_

Ah, the magical first day of a new school. It was truly enlightening. Not.

"Ehmagawd will she _never stop?!_" Phoebe complained, annoyed, as the teacher droned on and on about imprints and other Vampy stuff. I must admit though, Vamp school is pretty cool. I remember the time I read _Dracula_, by Bram Stoker. Oh the joy of Vampires. I mentally scolded myself.

_For crying out loud Misty! You'd think you would have learned by now that you are a fledgling VAMPYRE. Not VAMPIRE!! _Some part of me screamed.

_Meh, Tomato tomahto, it's all the same. _The butt-lazy part retorted.

_No it's not. Vampires are undead creatures who morph into bats at night. Vampyres, however, are civilized human-like creatures who simply have awesome tattoo's and a partial drawing to blood. They are DEFINITELY NOT THE SAME!_

_Actually, they almost are. We are kinda undead, well, not really but whatever. I'm too lazy to reply so I'm just gonna crawl back into my cave now. It was nice to see the sun for a lil' while. Meh._

"So, in theory, that is why drinking human blood directly out of a person is forbidden for fledglings. Do you understand?" The professor had almost finished talking when she was interrupted by the main bell ring; signalizing lunch time. Everyone immediately got up, packed up their books and left, without another word or acknowledgment towards the teacher. Except me. I smiled and nodded, and I knew she knew I was just following the crowd.

I glanced at Phoebe as we left the room in a hurry, and she met my gaze, smiling.

"Well?" She asked expectantly, and I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Well what?" I replied.

"Well what did you learn?!" she giggled.

"Well," I sighed, making sure I said the word 'well' again. "I learnt that I just broke one of the most important rules for fledglings at the house of night. What would that be, you ask? That I drank human blood and imprinted with one. Not good. And, it's not like I'm a High Priestess and can just say 'he's my consort!'" I finished the last part in a stupid high voice.

"Yeah, I agree. Quite frankly, I hate the stuff. Gross. When I first tried it I shrieked like a little girl and cried, 'Oh Jesus Christ how the hell can you _drink_ that stuff?!' RIGHT in the middle of one of Nyx's very important services. Embarrassing much? Totally." Phoebe laughed, and I giggled along with her.

"Ha ha just like the first time my BFF from Tasmania Charli (A/N LOL!!! Hehez Watergal!)Tasted beer at some rich dudes party. She totally screamed and dropped the bottle! It was hilarious. (A/N Charli I can totes imagine u doing that!!) She screamed 'God dammit how the fk can you DRINK THAT?!"

"That would have been hilarious… Do you miss them?" Phoebe asked carefully.

"Yeah, I do. When I left I didn't know what I was going to do without her. Then I came to Tulsa and got marked. It was terrifying, everyone making fun of you and looking at you like a freak when you don't even know WTF was going on. Then I find out Vampyres exist. But not Vampires, like in Dracula, something totally different. Weird." I told her truthfully.

"To be honest, I can't imagine what that would be like. Me? I always wanted to be marked. I loved life, but I didn't see myself as a human in the future. Then it happened! I was just in my room at home, and I went to my cupboard to get a dress, cos I was heading to a party. When I was on my way, the Tracker stepped out from behind the bushes. I was totally freaked at first cos I didn't know who he was, I just thought he was some random wearing a robe. Then he approached me and I saw his deathly pale face, and I practically screamed in excitement. When I was marked, I didn't even pass out. In fact, I sprinted straight to the party and announced it to my best friend at the time, Sarah. She was really weird about the fact I was so excited.

"Then I saw myself in the mirror. The mark… It just suited me. That's all I can say! My skin has always suited the colour blue, I guess." Phoebe finished, looking at me and smiling. "So, how was it when you were marked?"

"Well, it was my first day. My father, being a total reject and all, sent me to go live with my aunty. I don't know whether she knows about me being marked or not, and I really don't care. Well anyway, so I was going to school in the taxi with Robert, the driver. We had to pick up some other agro kid named Josh…"

"JOSH?! OMG NO WAY!" Phoebe interrupted.

"What about him? He's a total jerk."

"He was my 3rd grade bf. I know, he was so agro!"

"Ha ha, yeah. Well when he found out that he was going to have to look after me, he dumped me with some girl named Kayla. Don't like her one bit. So we were in the cafeteria when the tracker comes up and marks me. Brilliant. Then some random from the back says 'yep, you sure choose great friends, Kayla,' what the hell's that supposed to mean, anyway?!"

"She said it because Kayla and Zoey were BFF's before Zoey was marked, too. Has Kayla contacted you?"

"No."

"Exactly."

_Misty: 4:00am_

It was precisely 4:00am when I hit my head. Well, I didn't really hit it, it was more like a giant rock flew out of the sky and slapped me in the head. What am I talking about? It doesn't even matter. The point is, I'm unconscious. Not good. At all.

When I woke up, I thought I was back in Tasmania, and that the whole Vampyre thing was all just a dream. HA! Hardly.

I looked around at the beautiful meadow surrounding me. That's when I saw her. She reminded me of someone I had seen recently… Who was it?

The lady wore a beautiful white silk dress and her mahogany hair pulled back in a graceful bun. She held her hands together, slightly extended out towards me. Her beauty was… Indescribable. Yes, that was the way to explain it. It seemed otherworldly, like beauty to that extent shouldn't exist in the normal world. These thoughts made everything click.

"NYX!" I exclaimed, accidentally stumbling back a few steps.

"My child," She said in her smooth, velvety voice.

"What's going on? So it's real, isn't it? Vampyres are real!" I suddenly felt like I was about to hyperventilate, so I grabbed on to the tree branch beside myself. Nyx smiled.

"Misty, darlings, Vampyres are nothing to be feared. Some of the greatest people were and are Vampyres, such as Marie Curie, or, more commonly, Taylor Lautner. You have heard of him, correct?"

"N-No, I haven't, who is he?"

"Ah, my child, he is a very famous teenage actor. Though he is famous for acting, to me he is famous for his talents. I gave him the gift of art, and of acting. He is a brilliant poet, too, but prefers drama. I am perfectly fine with that."

"Oh, okay. Well, what am I doing here?" I urged, wondering why Nyx had gone on to the topic of a teenage heart-throb. I smiled inwardly when I remembered Phoebe swooning over her big poster of Jacob Black. Gag.

"Right, right, oh dear I'm so forgetful!" She laughed, "My child, you have a gift no daughter of mine has had before. You had this power as a human, and being marked has simply enhanced it."

"I know I have a power… I brought back Jack's life, then took it again… But I didn't have it as a human!"

"My child, yes, you are correct, you do possess the power of resurrection, but that is indeed not what I am talking about. I am talking about your ability of a shield. You can block yourself from other affinities, such as young Shaunee's power for fire, internal burning… you can block it from yourself. You can also block your future from darling Aphrodite. You see what I mean?"

I nodded meekly. "Yes, I do."

"Good, my child. You are special to me, but, now it is time for you to return to your body. So long as you remember two things: A) If you stay by young Zoey's side, you will rise to great things, and B) Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always mean good."

And with that, she kissed my forehead, and the next thing I knew, I was regaining consciousness in my own body.

_Misty: 4:15pm_

When I awoke from my trip to the otherworld, I found myself in the infirmary, with Zoey, Aphrodite, the Twins, Stevie Rae and a boy with shaggy blonde hair that I didn't recognize. They were all crowded around me, staring at me with obvious interest.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. _What the hell was wrong with me?!_

"Your marks," it was Erin who answered, and her twin nodded along with her.

"What about my marks?" I asked with interest.

Stevie Rae said, "Here, you take a look. Now, y'all now it's not easy bein' like that, so y'all be nice. Got it?" She addressed the others, and they nodded solemnly. What was with them?!

I took the compact mirror from Stevie Rae's hand and looked. What I saw almost made me faint.

Spread along my face, from temple-to-temple, and going over my eyes, was a thick black mark/line. Beside each of my eyes were a small silver star, and underneath each eye a thin, glittery line, tracing the bottom of it. The weirdest thing about my new mark was, though, the fact that my mark wasn't coloured in a sapphire blue, like adult Vampyres, or Zoey's, but it was coloured in a beautiful Jade Green. I gasped, dropping the mirror. It was gorgeous.

**Okayy, PLZ R&R!!! :D Not much of a cliffy, but I've done heaps of cliff hangers lately, so I thought I could at least end it with only a semi-cliffy. ;) Also, guyz could u PLEASE check out my profile, there, written in bold at the start, is somthin that is totes important. !!! It's just basically asking u of ur dream theme park ride, but a bit more involved. **** thankz **

**Also, wat did u guyz think of Burned?? Rate 1-10 for disappointment, and 1-10 for happiness!! Mine is:**

**Disappointment factor 1-10… 4**

**Happy factor 1-10… 6**

**Why? Cuz I don't think Dallas should hav gone psycho. I 3 DallasXstevie rae!!! :D R&R!!! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay hey guyz! I am sooooo so so so so so so SO sorry it took so long to update! But I kind of lost interest for a while and got into my real book I'm writing :/ Ahaha and then of course I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE BOOK FALLEN BY LAUREN KATE! Omg it's sooo good! Lol  
Anywayz here it is!**

_Misty: 6pm_

"Misty!" Phoebe whined from beside me, as I looked over my new tattoos for the fifth-hundreth time.

"Sorry, Pheebs." I laughed, smiling. I looked down at the P.J's I was wearing, and changed my mind. "I'll be right back," I murmured, running to my closet, grabbing out a handful of clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

When I emerged I was dressed in dark purple stockings, black mid-calve length black boots, black mini-skirt, and long glittery striped black/silver shirt. My hair fell over my shoulders, only a black head band with a big sparkly bow on my head at all.

Phoebe looked me over and grinned, "wow, Misty, you look great!"  
"Thanks, Phoebe," I smiled, "but I gotta go now. Sorry!" I gushed as I ran out of the room in a mingled mess.

I ran down the corridor, stumbling and tripped over my own feet until I came to the stairs. I fixed my hair and looked at my watch. 6:10pm. About two hours until breakfast. Plenty of time. I raced out the main dorm rooms and through the deserted courtyard, towards the library. When I arrived I threw open the door and rushed inside, out of the cold. I made my way over to the back left corner, glancing around at the library. It appeared to be empty. Huh.

I ran my fingers along the spines of all the books in the "Vampyre Life" section, until I found a book that suited what I was looking for. I grinned evilly at the cover of the old book. It was a hard paper-back, and was covered in dust. Clearly, not many people had looked at this book before me. I read the title again and smiled happily.  
It read: _IMPRINTING WITH STRANGERS: The guide to a happy Vampyre life._

I laughed internally and once again, forgetting the aching stitch in my stomach, sprinted towards the self-serving book check-out. I was only ten feet away when I promptly ran into a stationary figure. I stumbled backwards and fell right on my butt with a jolt. _Smoooooooth._

"Oh my Goddess, are you alright?" A voice from above me said. I looked up into the gray eyes of a guy I had never before seen at school. I took in his features. He had fiery red hair, that was gelled up and actually looked really good. He had prominent features on his face, and freckles covering his face. Damn, he looked good. And I had ran into him and fallen on my butt. Crap.

I quickly pushed myself up and leaned casually on one of the plush chairs, clutching the book under my armpit. I was sure my face was beet red. Ugh.

I looked over what said mystery guy was wearing. Huh. Odd fashion sense. But it suits him. The guy was wearing purple jeans, and a dark pink top. He had on a pair of orange converse sneakers that somehow matched his whole outfit. He noticed me staring and smiled, embarrassed.  
"I like bright colours," he mumbled, and I smiled in response.

"Me too!" I laughed, "but if I wear them I REALLY don't fit in here! Maybe if you keep wearing them I can too, and I won't look too different!" I flirted, and I think it worked, but Goddess knows how, I'm crap at it.

"Maybe I will," Mystery guy smiled, but then his eyes narrowed in on my book, reading the title off the spine. "Been Imprinting on strangers, have we?"  
"Maybe, maybe not." I averted my eyes, and I knew I was blushing intently.

"Would you, by any chance, be Misty?" he asked, and I met his eyes again.  
"Yes, actually, I am. Who are you?" I questioned, not sure whether to be flattered that he knew my name or freaked out for the same reason.  
"My name's Ryan, I'm new here. Just got marked yesterday," he explained.  
"Then how do you know who I am?" Ryan looked baffled at my question, like he didn't know the answer himself. But of course he did, right?  
"I just… I… Uh… Oh my gosh," He stared into my eyes. "I don't know!"

**Okay, the end of this chappie! Misty was wearing that outfit because that's exactly what I'm wearing now! ^_^ lol.  
Anyone got any ideas about who (or what.. hint hint..) Ryan is? Answer [plz by PM, so no one else copies] and I'll feature u in an upcoming chappie! =]**

**Xoxoxo Spiritgal1**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, heyyyyyy! Here's chapter 12! The people who got the question right about who Ryan is were Watergal, and koolgothgurl7! So those people know now who Ryan is, but the rest of you must WAIT AND SEE! Oh, and I've been 4getting the disclaimer a lot so here it is!  
Disclaimer: Consider this story dis-claimed.  
P.C Cast: You actually need to say you don't own HoN  
Me: Why?  
P.C: Cuz I said so…  
Me: That's not very nice, P.C…  
P.C: I know. I'm extremely sorry…  
Me: =[**

_Misty: 6:30pm, before school_

I looked at Ryan, completely confused. _WHAT?_  
"I'm sorry, I don't know how I know your name… Have I met you before maybe?"  
"No, I would have remembered you…" I said seriously.  
"Oh, well, maybe not." Ryan said nervously.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

" Just before I was marked, I got amnesia when I fell off my horse, Cher. When I woke up since I couldn't remember anything, which for some reason my friends said was a good thing and they wouldn't tell me anything about myself, so I can only assume I had a bad life. Anyway, so since I didn't know anything about myself, I decided to re-make myself. I changed my name, and kind of found a love for bright colours. I look totally different, because before I got amnesia I used to always dye my hair cos I hated the colour. Now, it's all natural. So basically, you wouldn't remember me…" Ryan fidgeted with his hands, as I stood there staring at him. He couldn't be. Sh!t. I think he is.

"What was your name before you got amnesia?" I squeaked out.  
He frowned. "I remember my mum telling me once… Ugh, what WAS it? I think it was something like.." He hit his head with the palm of his hand, and it seemed to work. "Anthony, Andrea, Andy… Andy! That's it. My name was Andy."

Uh, crap. He was THE ANDY!

**Okay, this is just a filler, but still, if you go back to CHAPTER FOUR, you'll figure out who Ryan is ^_^**_**  
**_**I've got that song JESSIE'S GIRL from Glee stuck in my head :/**

_**Jessie is a friend…  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine..  
But lately something's changed  
Yeah he's got himself a girl  
Jessie's got himself a girl, and I wanna make her mine. LALALALALALA **____** ciao!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. Yup, that's right, I went there. **

_Misty_

I stared at Ryan –oops, I mean, Andy? – in horror. I tried to tell myself to take deep breaths; he doesn't remember, obviously! I mean, I _come on_, he had effin amnesia!  
"Do you know how you know me?" I squeaked.  
Ryan shook his head innocently. "Nope, no idea. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I was just wondering, you know." I looked back and forth. No one else was in the library.  
Suddenly I felt like slapping Ryan across the face. I mean, seriously! What the hell, why did he have to come now? The story of my life in Tulsa:

I get marked.

I imprint with Andy –now Ryan

I have a weird mark thingy on my forehead for everyone to see.

I find out I've got a freaky affinity

I think I forgot to mention my craving for blood.

I bring my dead friend back to life, then kill him again. (poor Jack)

And now, as if all that wasn't enough, the guy I imprinted with gets amnesia, then gets marked, then comes to my house of night? Why couldn't he be transferred to Italy or something. Okay, I get your point, but whatever.

"Ryan, I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll speak to you later, alright?" I spoke quickly and then rushed out of the library as fast as I could, leaving a baffled Ryan behind.

_Misty_

_You say you want a revolution, well, you know.  
Ba-da-da, Ba-da-da,  
We all wanna change the world.  
You tell me that's it's evolution,well, you know.  
Ba-da-da, Ba-da-da,  
We all wanna change the wooorrrrllldd._

_But when you talk about destruction,  
Don't you know that you can count me out?  
Don't you know it's gonna be,  
alright,  
Don't you know it's gonna be,  
alright,_

_Ba-daaaaaaa, Ba-daaaaaaaaa_

I sat there motionless in the girls' dorm room, clutching my book, my face white, and watching Jude and Lucy prance around on Across the Universe. I sighed inwardly as Jude threw a punch in a man's face, continuing to sing as he gets dragged out of Lucy's office. SIGH. Some things may get old, but this movie never does.

I took a deep breath. It'll be alright, I told myself. I jumped slightly when I heard Lucy's scream on the T.V. Scrap that, I thought, It'll be alright _eventually_. For now, I'm stuffed.

"Misty! What are you doing here?" I heard Zoey's voice from behind me. I took another breath and turned around.  
"Zoey, I can trust you, can't I?" I hinted hopefully. At this point I wouldn't have cared if I couldn't have trusted her, I just needed someone to talk to.  
Lucky for me Zoey nodded her head thoughtfully. "Of course you can, what's up?" She took a seat next to me on the couch.

If someone had videoed this I could have pinpointed the moment she noticed the book; the moment she became suspicious and wary. But they didn't, so you'll just have to trust me that it was pretty obvious.  
"What have you done?" Where her first exasperated words.  
"Do you really want to know?" I asked.  
She said with a sigh, "Yes, I guess I do. I'm here to help, Misty. I'm the leader of the Dark Daughters for Pete's sake. I'll help you with all my power. With whatever you've done."

"Okay, here goes. I was marked on my first day at Broken Arrow, in the middle of the cafeteria, with everyone staring at me, and making fun of my new friend, Kayla." Zoey stiffened, but I ignored it and ploughed on. "You're friend Heath drove me here. Phoebe took me out to go shopping with her human friends, and while we were there I accidentally imprinted on the shop keeper, Andy. I didn't know I had a craving for blood, but I do now. Then I got knocked out a couple of days later and, like, spoke to the goddess or something. Then I woke up with this weird thing on my forehead, causing EVERYONE to stare again.

"Then I found out I can bring the dead back to life, which I did the Jack, accidentally made him evil then was caused to kill him again. And now, I just met a new student, Ryan. He got amnesia a while back, but no one would tell him about his past cos apparently it was bad. Guess what? Turns out he was the Andy I imprinted with. He changed his looks completely, then changed his name so he could start over completely. He knew my name without knowing how or why, and obviously he doesn't remember.

"And I think I just figured out how he got amnesia. When I was talking to Nyx and was knocked out, he must have been knocked out, too, and got amnesia… Ohmygosh." I took a long, deep breath.

Zoey just stared at me.

**Okay THANK YOU! **** ILY u all :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay first off I want to say a big SORRY I know I hardly ever update and when I do they're tiny chapters but y'know lol.  
Disclaimer: Totally disclaimed.**

**PS, I've just gotta clear some stuff up. Firstly, this story is set in a different kind of time.. Neferet has been bringing back fledglings; Stark has been brought back and so has Stevie Rae. But she's gone. Idk where, she's just gone. Let's say she's on a holiday in Canada, kay? Good. **** Secondly, Ryan/Andy is the guy she imprinted with at the beginning. Thirdly, ILY all ^_^**

**And thank you to Eclipse for the quote in Damien's section! :D (I twisted it a bit, though. Lolz)**

_Misty_

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked stupidly.  
I took a breath to repeat _everything_, not bothering to hide my annoyance, but Zoey lifted her hand at me, as though she wanted a high-five. I got the message and closed my mouth.

"Misty," she sighed, placing a hand on my knee, "everyone I know has had a hard time at the House of Night at some point in their life. Especially Damien, who's still dealing with Jack's death. That's another thing we need to address. Jack. Oh gosh, there's so much going on!" Zoey squeezed her eyes shut. "I need Stark."

I looked at her, confusion clear on my face I'm sure. She realized at once that I didn't know who 'Stark' was.  
"Stark's my boyfriend – oops, I mean, _warrior_." Zoey smiled like a grade 5-er with a crush and gave a giggle. She almost made me smile. _Almost_.  
"Okay, go get him, I'll be alright, don't worry." I gave Zoey a smile that wouldn't convince a llama. It was obvious she didn't buy it, but nodded anyway and gave me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder.

Before I knew it I was alone again. The credits started rolling on the screen, and I made a snap decision. I'd deal with one thing at a time. The most important first, that Zoey had mentioned. I'd have to pay another visit to my good friend-of-a-couple-of-days, Jack.

_Damien_

You know the feeling that you get when you think your heart's literally torn in two? No, of course not. You've never had the love of your life die. I have. Not that long ago, actually.

But I'm out of tears. There's nothing to cry about anymore. Of course, that said, there's nothing to be happy about either. Not at all.

I remember Jack's face perfectly. His blood red eyes (redder than Starks, and even Stevie Rae's) and the way he started choking me. I'll never forget it.

'They say the world will end in fire. Some say in ice. I think I know enough of desire, to say I favour fire, but ice, is also nice.' I remember thinking that was an odd quote, when I first saw it in that Twilight saga – Eclipse – movie. Now I understand everything.

I'm like a living emoticon.

_Misty_

Jack looked the same as I'd left him. Well, maybe a bit paler. And slimier. No one ever told me corpses' were slimy. Sheesh.  
I took a deep breath and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"_Nyx: Please bring Jack back as semi-sane. I want to talk to him."_

"_Affinity. Life. Jack. Life. Breath. Speech. Life."_

Jack opened his eyes.

I saw the most beautiful sight in the world.  
The baby blue of his wide, scared eyes as he looked up into the brown ones of his creator.  
I said the first words that came to my mind. "Speak."  
"Um, hi?" Jack squeaked. I beamed at him and he shook his head in wonder.

"Who are you?" He asked, pushing himself up.  
"I'm Misty! I'm new here, and I found out I've got a weird affinity! Last time I brought you back you were evil and tried to strangle Damien."  
Jack's eyes widened. "WHAT?" He screeched. "I've gotta go find him!"

"NO! You can't do that! Everyone still has to think you're dead! No offense, you seem cool, but no one can know you're breathing."  
We both paused, and at the same time looked down at his chest. It wasn't moving. Sweet mother of Nyx.

He wasn't breathing.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **** How do you like me now? Lmfao. Sozzy for the cliffy! ^_^**

**Ttfn**

**ily**


End file.
